Une Potter chez un psy
by Deboraah
Summary: UA. Après une énième dispute avec leur fille Lysia, James et Lily Potter décident de faire changer les choses et pour cela rien n'est mieux que le confortable divan d'un psychomage.


**Chapitre 1 : Le Psychomage et son cabinet.**

- Sayer Lysia, on est arriver.

- Je suis vraiment obliger d'y allez Mus' ?

- Eh oui ! C'est pour ton bien en plus.

- Je vois pas trop ce qu'il y a de bien à raconter sa vie devant un inconnu !

- Sa peut soulager et tu va voir ça n'a pas l'air si terrible que ça.

- Pfff ... M'en fout de toute façon je ne parlerais pas !

J'entendis Oncle Mus' - de son vrai nom Remus Lupin - pousser un soupir. Je devais certainement l'ennuyer, le pauvre, avec mon caractère de cochon mais que voulez-vous ? Je n'y peut rien si je suis bornée, lunatique, capricieuse, impulsif, insociable ... et j'en passe, j'ai tellement de défauts. Oh excusez-moi j'ai oubliée de me présenter, je suis Lysia Potter, 16 ans, fille de l'illustre James Potter, capitaine de la brigade des aurors et de sa femme Lily Potter - née Evans -. J'ai deux frères aussi ! Un frère qui est de un an mon aîné, du nom de Harry ainsi qu'un frère jumeau nommé Jack qui lui est plus vieux de seulement quinze minutes. Je ne m'entends pas trop bien avec eux enfin il faut dire que j'ai aussi ce petit côté rebelle ... enfin petit ce n'est pas trop le mot approprié. Car oui je suis rebelle et une pure et dure en plus ! Personne n'a le droit de me donner des ordres, je ne supporte pas ça et encore moins les règlements. Sérieux je vois pas l'intérêt d'instaurer des règles à respecter quand celles-ci vous donnent encore plus envie de les enfreindres ! J'aime aussi provoquer les gens et les faires enrager, je n'y peut rien je trouve cela tellement jouissif. D'ailleurs c'est un peu à cause de ce petit côté rebelle et de mes parents que je suis ici, dans le cabinet d'un certain psychomage du nom d' Edouard Jacquiesse. Déjà, rien qu'en voyant son nom on ne peut pas douter de son métier ! Je suis sûr qu'il ressemble à l'un de ses personnages dans les films moldus que regarde ma mère. Vous savez ce sont ses personnes qui vous installe dans un canapé, le plus souvent en cuir, vous écoutant déblatérer votre vie pendant que lui, écrit tout un tas de choses dans son bloc-note. Une fois je m'étais même demander, en regardant l'un de ses films, ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire à l'intérieur ! Si sa se trouve il écrit pleins de trucs super compliqué ou alors il se galère tellement qu'il s'entraîne à dessiner des moutons !? Bien sûr il ne faut pas qu'il oublie le petit hochement de tête dès qu'il y a un moment de silence sinon il sera foutu, démasqué par son client et là il pourra dire au revoir à sa paye !

- Mademoiselle Potter ? demanda une jeune femme.

- Oui !? dis-je en me levant subitement.

- Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

J'étais tellement absorbée dans mes pensées que je ne m'étais même pas rendus compte que l'on étaient déjà rentrée et que Remus et moi avions attendus dans la salle d'attente. Je la suivis donc docilement tout en lançant un regard implorant à Remus, qui lui me fit un signe de la main un peu trop enjoué à mon goût suivis d'un petit sourire moqueur qui voulait certainement dire « Bonne chance, on se reverra un jour ». _Traitre !_

- Veuillez patienter un moment s'il vous plaît, Monsieur Jacquiesse ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Voilà et en plus il faut que _Monsieur_ ne soit pas encore là ! Déjà que je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être ici. Tiens d'ailleurs et si je visitais un peu son bureau ? Il va bien connaître ma vie alors je vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de voir où il travaille. Alors voyons voir ... Il y a un grand bureau de couleur noir qui trône juste devant une immense fenêtre qui donne sur la rue principale - génial pour se suicider ou balancer le psychomage par dessus -. Pleins de parchemins sont posés sur le bureau ainsi qu'un encrier avec une magnifique plume noir aux reflets d'un vert sombre. Puis il y a aussi une bibliothèque posée sur le murs d'en face, débordante de livres en tout genre, on va éviter de lire les titres, j'ai déjà le mal de crâne qui frappe à la porte. Et là, au centre de la pièce, posé élégamment sur un tapis de fourrure blanche - pauvre bête - ce tient justement la bête noir de tout les clients , ou au moins de ceux qui sont venus par obligation, c'est à dire le fameux canapé ! Il est en cuir de couleur noir qui s'harmonise parfaitement avec le reste des meubles et qui eux ressortaient par rapport aux murs blancs et juste à côté de celui-ci se tenait un fauteuil de la même teinte sans doute pour que le psychomage s'installe. Aux quatre coins de la pièce, des pots de fleurs avaient été déposé. Et pour finir, en face du canapé se tenait, sur un murs, un magnifique tableau représentant pleins de formes toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres.

Tiens ! D'ailleurs cette pièce me rappelle vaguement un film moldu que j'ai vu quand mes parents dormaient et que mes frères n'avaient pas accaparer la télévision. C'était un type qui avait exactement le même métier et presque le même bureau que le psychomage Mr Jacquiesse à quelques détails près et pendant que la magnifique jeune femme lui parlait de ses problèmes, lui il dessinait les courbes des jambes de sa cliente sur son bloc-note. Au début je m'étais demander pourquoi il faisait ça, peut-être avait-il des sentiments pour elle ou un truc du genre ? Et c'est que quelques minutes plus tard quand je les ai vu se déshabiller peu de temps après le début de leur entretien et s'échanger des baisers enflammer que j'ai compris qu'il s'agit d'un film au scénario vraiment, mais vraiment peu catholique. Je peut vous dire tout de suite que j'avais vite éteint la télévision ... Que croyez-vous ?! Je suis âme sensible moi !

- Bonjour mademoiselle ! Je suis le psychomage Edouard Jacquiesse.

Je me retournai et fit face à la personne qui m'avait extirpé de mes pensées et là un seul mot vint à mon esprit : Wooouaaahhooouuhhh ! Si c'est ça un psychomage je veux bien qu'il dessine les courbes de mes jambes quand il veut ! Attendez je me suis épilée au moins ? ... euh oui oui c'est bon je l'ai fait avant hier.

- Bien vous devez sans doute être Mademoiselle Lysia Potter ?

Hochement de tête affirmatif de ma part.

- Veuillez vous installez s'il vous plaît. Rien n'est mieux qu'un canapé pour parler de ses problèmes.

- Mais je n'ai pas de problèmes ! Dis-je en m'installant confortablement.

- Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous devez en avoir.

- Ce sont mes parents qui ont voulus que je viennent !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- J'en sais rien moi ! C'est vous qui devez le savoir ! répondis-je agressivement

- Je ne suis pas à l'intérieur de votre tête, mademoiselle.

- Et bah heureusement. marmonnais-je

- Oui, donc apparament vous êtes là afin d'éclaicir vos problèmes familliaux c'est bien cela ?

- M'ouais, y paraît.

- Très bien à quand remonte votre dernière dispute avec un membre de votre famille ?

- Euh ... pas loin d'une heure.

- Très bien . Pouvez-vous m'expliquez ce qui c'est passé ? demanda t-il.

- Si j'ai pas envie ça fait quoi ?

- Et bah vous passerez plus de temps ici que vous ne l'aurais voulu !

Prise au piège, voilà où j'en suis et c'est donc avec un soupir ennuyer que je lui raconta ma dernière altercation avec un membre de ma famille qui s'avèrait être, entre autre mon père.

**Flash-back .**

Alors que je venais juste de me réveiller, mon abruti de frangin était venu tambouriner à ma porte comme un demeuré :

- LYSIA !

- Quoi ? dis-je d'une voix ensommeillée

- TU DOIS TE PREPARER D'URGENCE, IL Y A REMUS ET LES PARENTS QUI VEULENT TE VOIR !

- Oui bah c'est bon ! C'est pas la peine de gueuler j'y vais !

Et c'est d'un pas rageur que je m'étais diriger vers la salle de bain après avoir ouvert brusquement la porte de ma chambre et avoir bousculer mon idiot de frère jumeau au passage. Je pris une bonne douche ce qui eut pour effet de me calmer légèrement les nerfs. J'ai horreur que l'on me hurle aux oreilles à mon réveil ça à le don de me mettre d'une humeur exécrable. Je ressorti donc de la salle d'eau une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, mes longs cheveux noir coiffés soigneusement tombait élégamment le long de mon dos, j'avais revêtus un simple débardeur noir par dessus un haut à manches longues entièrement en résille - mon frère appelle ça un filet de pèche, l'idiot - ainsi qu'un pantalon noir assez large vers les bas des jambes. J'avais aussi attaché la cravate de mon uniforme scolaire à ma taille en tant que ceinture et je m'étais maquillés d'un simple coup de crayon noir faisant ainsi ressortir mes yeux couleur vert émeraude que j'avais hérité de ma mère.

Je descendis donc à la cuisne où ce tenait apparament une discution sérieuse entre mes parents et mon oncle car au moment où je franchissais la porte tout le monde s'était tût.

- Vous le dites surtout si je dérange ! dis-je d'une voix au ton ironique.

- Lysia tu parles autrement !

- Ouai ouai ! Salut Remus !

- Salut Lyse comment vas-tu ?

- Sa peut allez et toi ? dis-je en allant lui faire la bise.

Oncle Remus fait parti des seules personnes de ma famille avec qui je m'entend relativement bien.

- Oui je vais bien ... Alors prêtes à allez là-bas ? me demanda t-il.

- Allez où ?

- Bah chez le Docteur Jacquiesse !

Je tourna un regard interrogateur vers mes parents, ma mère avait l'air légèrement mal à l'aise et c'est mon père qui répondit à ma question muette.

- Nous t'avons pris, ta mère et moi, un rendez-vous chez l'un des meilleurs psychomage d'Angleterre et Remus s'est proposé pour t'y emmener.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je agressivement. Je n'ai aucune raison d'y allez !

- Si tu en as une. me répondit mon père.

- Non !

- Si !

- Non ! ... Bah dis moi laquelle !?

- Ton comportement Lysia ! Nous ne pouvons plus tolérer ton comportement, tu deviens de plus en plus désagréable avec ton entourage et tu ne respecte rien ni personne ! Même nous qui sommes tes parents tu ne nous respecte pas !

- Pfff ! Vous me gavez ! Je me casse ! dis-je en faisant demi-tour.

- OÙ TU VAS ? me cria mon père.

- DEHORS !

- TU RESTE LÀ !

- NON !

- LYSIA ! REVIENS ICI ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

Je retournai donc à la cuisine où mon père m'attendait à l'entrée, les bras croisés sur son torse avec un air sévère sur le visage. Nous nous défions quelques instant du regard avant que ma mère l'appelle pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir. Je poussai un soupir ennuyer et alla m'installer à coté de Remus avant de leur demander calmement après quelques minutes dans un silence pesant :

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis quand quoi ? me demanda ma mère d'une voix calme.

- Depuis quand envisagiez-vous de prendre ce rendez-vous ?

- Environ deux mois.

- Et sa fait trois semaines que le rendez-vous a été pris. intervint mon père.

- Quoi ?! TROIS SEMAINES ? TROIS SEMAINES ET VOUS NE M'AVIEZ RIEN DIT ?! m'écriais-je.

- Lysia, écoute, nous ... essaya ma mère.

- Non c'est bon je sors ! Sa vaudrait mieux avant que je dise de mauvaises choses. Remus je t'attends dehors, dis-je en retournant vers lui.

- D'accord j'arrive dans un instant.

Et je sortie de la maison, non sans avoir vu le regard blesser de ma mère et mon père lui passant un bras réconfortant sur ses épaules. Remus arriva cinq minutes plus tard et nous partîmes en direction du cabinet du psychomage Mr Jacquiesse. Le trajet s'était fait silencieusement car Remus pouvait sentir que mes nerfs n'étaient pas tout à fait calmer jusqu'à ce que j'y demande :

- Dis Remus, pourquoi t'est tu proposé pour m'emmener ? Tu devrais avoir autre chose à faire non ?

- Possible, mais je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être envie de parler pendant le trajet et vaut mieux que se soit moi qui t'accompagne plutôt que ton père. Tu crois pas ? finit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Je ne répondis pas et baissa la tête tandis que nous arrivons devant le cabinet.

**Fin du flash-back.**

- Humm ... je vois. Et y'a t-il souvent des disputes entre vous ? ou avec d'autres membres de votre famille ? demanda le psychomage.

- Oui ... Avec presque tous.

- Ah ! Et pouvez-vous dire vers quel moment ces disputes ont commencer ?

- Depuis ma répartition à Poudlard. Dis-je en baissant les yeux vers mes mains, je les ai tous déçus.


End file.
